own_eurovision_song_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Delia
| birth_place = Bucharest, Romania | origin = Bucharest, Romania | genre = * Dance *R&B * electronic * pop * Soul * Eurobeat *Popcorn *House * Electro pop | instrument = *Flute *percussion *vocals | occupation = *singer-songwriter * panelist *dancer *fashion designer *TV personality *Model *philanthropist | years_active = 1999–present | label = *CAT Music Productions * Media Services * Red Clover Media | associated_acts = * Connect-R * Sunserise Inc * Mircea Badea * F.Charm * Smiley * Andra * Bibanu MixXL * Puya * Tudor Turcu * Mihai Bendeac * Mr Juve * Matteo | website = }} Delia Matache ( , born 7 February 1982), known by the stage name of Delia, is a famous Romanian eurobeat singer-songwriter, TV celebrity, dancer, philanthropist, former model, fashion designer, and coach from television music competition franchise X Factor. She has started her stage music activity in 1999 in N&D music band with Nicolae Marin and had released 4 albums, and after the split off in 2003 she had released another two solo albums. The genre of her music is dance and all of its derivatives. There are some influences of R&B on a few songs from her latest album. Prior to her solo-career (2003) while she was singing with Nick their genre was a fine mix of house and eurodance . She continued on the dance path. Biography 1982–1999: Early life and education She was born in Bucharest, the capital of Romania. Delia graduated from Dinu Lipatti music high school after five years of piano studies and after-school flute studies, that she continues today to fulfill her studies accomplishments to a more than solid level. She was thoroughly encouraged by her mother Gina to follow her dreams of becoming a star. At some point she stated she could be doing private lessons with "Vița de vie" singers after they have plagiarized one of her early hits. Also Delia has a brother, Eduard, and a sister, Oana. 1999—2003: N&D era and "Vino la mine" madness Delia music career started when she was in 11th grade on the duo-band called N&D together with Nick (Marius Nicolae) – basically, a duet; the name of the band they formed in 1999 came from the first letter of their names (Nick & Delia). They have launched 3 albums together (from 1999 to 2002), "Altfel"/"Different", "Fac ce vreau"/"I do all I want" and "Nu e vina mea"/"It's not my fault", out of which more than a few songs were smash-hit's “hit-machines” and dominated the charts over the years, including the famous song "Vino la mine"/"Come to me", that it's still in the vogue today, in every Romanian club. The last CD that Delia released came in 2002, by the name of "Nu vreau să te pierd"/"I don't wanna lose you" and it has a memorable video with the lift and the underground parking lot. The year 2003 was a year full of changes for the Romanian's band and for Delia when she left the band. The craziest wave of success attain everybody, and Delia's solo career was proposed without any doubt, and it came with a look change-over, which was more to the fans' liking. This solo career developed to 2007 when she would launch the album "Listen up". From the teen who wore rutilant clothes to a femme fatale , free in her personal life, who was exposed in a lot of tabloid s. Her first single was outstanding -"Ce vor de la mine"/"What they want from me", but the big hit was "Parfum de fericire"/"Perfume of Happiness". Every artist who chooses a solo career lose a part of his fans, so, it is not easy to get back to the same popularity point. But Delia acquire millions of admirers when she approached a sexy attitude kept by her till today, and this style fit her like a glove Proof for this was the song "Sufletul meu"/"My soul", and a recent song "Wuella Wuella". She released two albums and some of her songs were instant-hits and occupied pole position on local charts and radio stations. For the track listing she worked with Smiley in 2007, they put together the album including songs like "My soul" and "Secret of Mary", from the soundtrack of "Secret of Mary" webcast TV show, that promoted her on every music channel. At the public album launch, Delia had played-back and did not perform live. A different song released by the celebrity was "Ziua ta"/"Your day", with a music video made to measure. The atmosphere was maintained by Connect-R – another local singer and good friend of the artist. The special moment was Delia offering her guests an impromptu duet on the spot with her mother, singer Gina Matache. On this occasion Delia has officially announced her intention to start a working with her mother, for an album in the fall. People from Romania, do not want to buy albums, so Delia resumed the idea of releasing only singles from 2008. Of late, she was more active after the split with Matteo, a local singer. The co-op with him changed Delia's direction in something more appropriate to R&B]] style. In 2008, she was in a Romanian dance competition, "Dansez pentru tine" (the Romanian version of Dancing With the Stars ), with her partner, Ionuț Pavel, and they fought for a dream: the little Raul, a boy without a hand, who needed a prosthesis. They got to the duel fivefold, and then left the competition. In September 2009, Delia achieved 10 points, at Golden Stag Festival for the song "I Will Survive "; a strong voice, style, attitude, these were the ingredients for a night to remember. She also create a stir at Romanian Music Awards 2010, where, along with Christian D, drove men's minds up the wall. Delia, continue to reinvent her style, and enter in the popcorn -dance music, on the radio frequencies with "Dale", "Omadeo", "Wuella Wuella" and "Pe aripi de vânt". X Factor and Delia's new projects A very important impact in Delia's career was the proposal from Antena 1 , to became a coach in the contest show X Factor. In 20 June 2012, was announced that Matache was to be one of three judges of the contes The winner was from Cheloo's team, Tudor Turcu, but Delia reached the final with her competitors. In 2013, Delia is a masterful woman that loves to have fun in the music industry, it is like "from a Romanian musical industry child to a business woman", she launched single after single, music video after music video. Whether other female singers tried to demonstrate their place on stage, she was convinced that all skills are in her blood, and it is a live history, a beautiful and talented girl that will stay forever in our hearts. Recently, Delia surprised us with a new collaboration, with a talented actor, TV presenter and judge in the show "Romania Dance", Mihai Bendeac, and they released a single named "Doi în unu"\"Two in One", that gained the success in Top 100 in Romania.(the video was directed by Bimus and the team "CevaDeVis"). Delia has supported a cause more than ticklish: "Ia-mă de mână" /"Take my hand", released in two variants: in English and Romanian, and she is the first Romanian artist to help people with psoriasis ; it is the anthem of a campaign deployed by Association of Patients with Autoimmunity Diseases (A.P.A.A), and is for the fight that this people badly off with themselves everyday, with the discrimination and with other lesions, with the fear up against others. Right now she ranks between one of the highest rated stars in Romania. She is clearly one of the most desired divas. Certain local "men's magazines" offered more than €10,000 for a photoshoot of her getting naked, although, she refused the offer. Independent albums Parfum de fericire (2003) Media Services productions # Parfum de fericire # Ce vor de la mine # Imi dai fiori # Da-mi dragostea ta # Doar un joc # Aprind, sting # Timpul nu poate fi oprit # Make it last # Vreau sa te simt aproape # Simt Listen-Up (2007) Cat Music Productions # Ziua ta # Lacrimi pentru tine # Too high # Vara asta # Sufletul meu # Tipa # Listen-up # No No No # Secretul Mariei # Atat de fericita # Baby # Ochii tai At Own Eurovision Song Contest Category:OESC 36 entrants Category:OESC Romania artist